Artemis Fowl and the Missing Fairy
by By Grace Alone
Summary: Holly Short is kidnapped, and the LEP ask Artemis for help. But who's behind it all? Only Jon Spiro, of course. No adult content or bad language. Is currently being revised, please be patient AH
1. Chapter I

Hi, everyone! Here is a NEWLY revised story! There was a lot more to it, but I lost half the book so have to go back on memory. Unfortunately, I don't remember a whole lot of what went on. But, on a lighter note-here are some of the reviews from my faithful reviewers! throws candy out to audience And if anyone of you, um, can remember what happened after chapter three, let me know!

Englandlover3 2008-04-06 . chapter 3

Okay, I hit the button, so now I want and update!  
Actually, I only started reading it today, but you put in a cliff-hanger, and now you have to pay the price! =)  
I really enjoyed reading your story, and hope (very much!) to read more soon (very soon!).

Englandlover3

LandUnderWave 2006-06-14 . chapter 3

Write more! This is fantastic! 'We may have a minor problem', there's probably a bomb on board or something. I can hardly wait until you update!

Paene 2006-05-22 . chapter 3

Me want candy! We! Hiperactivity!  
*cough* *cough*  
Anyway, this story is a HUNDRED PERCENT BRILLIANT! It's really good, plus I adore Artemis' lil blushes!  
Oh yeah, this story is under 'complete'. You ARE going to continue, aren't you?

Annie-morphs 2006-05-08 . chapter 1

Ooh. Holly wouldn't let them get away for looking into her stuff...  
Nice chapter. Very natural and all that. =)

Brizo 2006-04-24 . chapter 3

I LOVE CANDY!! well I like chocolate more but I'll be happy to eat either... =D  
I LOVE the plot so far. GO AF/HS PAIRINGS!! woo hoo!! (sorry on my high days) What will happen next? DIEING TO KNOW! You better update soon or I'll ...do something to you and it will um...be annoying!  
*adds to alert*

Moon Vampire 2006-04-13 . chapter 3

Wow kl story it was like totally brilliant keep on writing

eragon-vodhr 2006-04-12 . chapter 3

Good, but i think you could be great! i can't wait for the next chapter impatiently *eats candy*

Artemis Fowl and the Missing Fairy

Chapter I

The Missing Fairy

Artemis Fowl frowned slightly as he re-read the e-mail on his laptop. The letter was sent by Foaly, and he could tell by the many exclamation points that the centaur was worried.

Artemis,

Holly has been missing for three days now, and Julius suspects kidnapping. The last time she was seen was on Wednesday morning before she left for aboveground. She told no one where she was headed. Julius was the last one to see her, and he said she seemed her normal self. Please meet me at the LEP as soon as you can! This is very urgent!!!

Foaly

Artemis' frown deepened. It wasn't like Holly to leave without telling anyone where she was going. If she had been kidnapped, she could be held for ransom, and even Julius Root would sacrifice anything to keep his officers safe.

An hour later, Artemis and Butler, his bodyguard, were flying in the criminal genius's private jet. He would have objected to anyone calling him that anymore. He was still a genius, but no longer a criminal. Artemis did, however, miss intimidating his adversaries, many of which had underestimated the seventeen-year-old.

Artemis remembered Holly well, even if he hadn't seen her in the last three years. She had the loveliest hazel eyes and soft auburn hair. He smiled at the thought of how stubborn she could be.

Butler was watching the teenager, and it surprised him when he noticed a smile tugging at Artemis' lips. His blue eyes were no longer cold and hard as they always were, and his calm, icy composure had left him. Butler almost smiled himself; it was nice seeing Artemis not scowling or smirking. All too soon, it left him. "Butler, how much longer until we arrive?" He inquired, snapping out of whatever daze he had been in.

'We should arrive at Tara within two or three hours." The manservant replied.

Artemis nodded absentmindedly. He took out his laptop and tried to call Foaly using a new program he had recently downloaded. He let it "ring" for several moments until the centaur picked up.

"Artemis, I'm so glad to hear from you! I'm afraid there's no sign of Holly yet. We still have to go through her house and office to look for any evidence, but we'll wait until you get here." Foaly grinned as they heard Julius grumbling under his breath from a nearby office chair. "Why do we have to wait for Fowl anyway? What a big waste of time that is!"

Artemis smirked. He could imagine Root's face turning five shades of red deeper than usual when he heard they were to stop everything until he arrived.

Foaly grinned again before becoming more serious. "I've got to go, and, Artemis?"

"Yes, Foaly?"

"Don't worry about Holly. She can take care of herself."

He nodded and watched as Foaly disappeared from the screen. It wasn't very often that anyone knew what he was thinking. Even Holly had asked him why he kept his emotions from showing. There were only three occasions that he had slipped up, and Holly had been there every time.

The last time he saw her, they were saving the People from Jon Spiro. After that, they had lost communication. Artemis had been busy with his criminal mastermind plans, and the fairies had been safe underground, there was no need for contact. But then why did he miss them so much?

When Artemis had first discovered the fairies, he was known as a threat to them, but he grew to be good friends with Mulch, Holly, Foaly, and even Julius, after helping them with some of their missions.

The plane landed two hours later and before long, Artemis and Butler were standing in Haven. Artemis didn't need to look around; everything looked the same as it had three years ago. Julius was standing outside Foaly's office, yelling at Mulch. The dwarf stood with his hands behind his back and tried smiling innocently, a feat he still hadn't quite been able to pull off. He was well known for his skills in thievery and had weaseled his way out of jail many a time.

"Mulch! How many times have I told you to stay AWAY, from _MY OFFICE_?!!" Julius roared.

Mulch flinched with each word, but continued his defense, trying to look insulted. "What makes you think it was mee, uh-good Commander?" Unfortunately for him, he had said the last part more as a question than out of respect, and this only made the Commander angrier.

"One more_ wrong_ move, and you're back in JAIL, you hear me? JAIL! And Fowl will _not _be able to get you out next time or any other!" The Commander's face reddened and several veins stood out on his neck. He spat the words through clinched teeth and it would have been safe to say that steam rose from his ears as he chewed furiously on his cigar. Artemis smirked as the Commander looked up to see them watching. He growled a parting warning to Mulch, then disappeared around the corner, grumbling under his breath.

"Arty, Butler!" Mulch grinned at them, revealing his large teeth. "Long time no see!"

"You too, Mulch. I see you're in trouble once again, as usual." Artemis smiled with amusement at his friend.

Mulch winked at him. "A dwarf has to earn a living."

After stepping into Ops Booth, the three of them sat down in the office chairs. Foaly swiveled in his chair to face them and smiled. "Nice to see you, Arty, if that's what you go by these days." The centaur smirked, looking pleased at his insult. Artemis narrowed his dark blue eyes at him. It wasn't very often that anyone dared to call him that, well, that is, besides Holly and Mulch.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to Holly?" He asked impatiently.

Foaly nodded and started typing quickly on his computer. He nodded again thoughtfully as he continued looking at the screen. Artemis came up behind him quietly to see what it was that captured his attention.

Without looking up, Foaly cleared his throat and said, "She could have been held for ransom for many things."

Artemis nodded in agreement as he scanned Holly's job application. He was surprised to see she was skilled in many different activities.

Foaly stood a minute later with a sigh. "Let's go check her office. We might find something there."

Artemis and Foaly went through the cluttered papers on her desk and the most recent documents on her computer. Artemis pulled out the top drawer of the desk and started from there.

It proved to be a fruitless search, however, so he started on the next one. He grinned when he saw a romance novel hidden under several fighting magazines. He would never let her live it down. The rest were just sketches, mostly of Fowl Manor.

In the bottom drawer in the desk, he found a box. Written on top of it were the words, 'Confidential, STAY OUT, FOALY!' He chuckled to himself as he opened the lid to reveal a few candy bars, a dairy, and another magazine, this time on fashion.

Mulch came up behind him, and took a candy bar from the box. He was munching with his mouth open when he saw the books. He started choking and laughing so hard that the others became amused.

"Are you all right, Mulch?" Artemis asked, trying to hide the faint laughter in his eyes.

Mulch nodded and swallowed. "I just need a glass of water, I'll be back."

When he had left, Artemis placed the books in his bag. To Foaly he said, "That diary might come in handy, I'll read it later."

Foaly grinned and winked. "Let me know what it says. There was that one time when I tried to take it without her watching, but I ended up locked outside in the snow!"

Artemis and Butler chuckled. That sounded a lot like Holly.

"Personally, Arty," Foaly looked sly as he said this, "I think you're the last person she would ever want reading her dairy. In fact," A triumphant look now, "I bet she writes a lot about you." Foaly winked at Mulch who had walked into the room in time to hear the conversation. Artemis blushed slightly. Butler came up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go through her room now, before it gets late." He said.

The others nodded in agreement, and Foaly led the way to the elf's room. He punched a series of numbers into the alarm system, and then stepped through the doorway when it had slid open.

Artemis and Butler had seen the fairy's room only a few times before. The place was as cluttered and unorganized as it had been the previous time and Artemis sighed, knowing this was going to take awhile.

He sat down in a chair and started going through her small bookcase and desk. Artemis was very successful. He found another dairy, but unlike the first, this one involved an account of the missions she had with the LEP. He flipped to the very back of the book, and began reading. He sighed when he noticed the dates. Holly hadn't written anything in it for several months.

They finally gave up. Artemis went back to his room and took out his laptop. In thirty seconds, he had hacked into the security cameras and rewound everything on it until he came to Wednesday morning. He could have simply asked the centaur to show them to him, but this was more fun. The camera surveillance system had numerous flaws, and Artemis couldn't help but gaze at it with disdain.

There were no cameras in any of the fairies' offices, but in the hallway outside the rooms, he found four. He watched as Holly came out of her office and started grumbling something when Julius came up to her. Her eyes lit up, however, when he handed her a white envelope.

Artemis watched as she opened it and looked at it in confusion. He zoomed in on the heading, and frowned. Jon Spiro. If Jon Spiro was in jail-wait, was he? He typed in a password and smiled with satisfaction when he was able to bring up Foaly's files.

Three minutes later, he had found every file on Jon Spiro and was in the middle of reading the most recent one, when he frowned deeply. Jon Spiro had escaped prison, and was now on the loose. But then, why hadn't Foaly told him that? It was already obvious that Spiro wanted Haven, and he would do anything to get it. Leaving the laptop, he went to find Julius and Foaly.

They were both in Ops Booth. Foaly smiled at Artemis as he entered, but his smile disappeared, however, when Artemis glanced at him smugly. "You were hacking into my computer again, weren't you!" Foaly accused.

Artemis nodded and smirked. "Your password wasn't hard to figure out. 'I am a thousand times better than Jon Spiro'." He scoffed.

Julius snickered. The centaur glared at him in contempt. "What did you find?" Foaly asked, clearly upset that the Irish youth had managed to hack into his computer yet again.

Artemis became serious. "Nothing much, that is, beside the fact that Jon Spiro escaped prison a week ago." He said casually.

Foaly and Julius looked at each other in shock. Artemis regained his composure and impassive face, and sat down in the chair facing Julius.

"_What do you_ _mean Jon Spiro escaped from prison one month ago?!" _Julius looked fit to burst, and any other time Artemis would have chuckled when he saw the Commander's face turn different shades of purple and red, and see steam lift off of his head, but he was too confused to do so now. Foaly looked just as surprised and un-understanding.

The centaur started typing quickly on his computer and pulled up his files. He started typing something else, and glanced from Artemis to Julius, then cautiously turned back to his computer and typed something else belligerently on his keyboard. Artemis came up quietly behind the centaur and smirked. Foaly was making himself another password. 'I am a million, trillion times better than any criminal mastermind, named Artemis Fowl!' Artemis chuckled and Foaly groaned at the sight of him.

A minute later, they were all standing behind the centaur looking through the same file Artemis had seen an hour earlier. Artemis looked thoughtful.

"Foaly, has anyone blocked files from the LEP's mainframe before?" He inquired.

Foaly looked surprised and started typing quickly on his keyboard. Julius stopped chewing on his cigar for a moment and let it all sink in.

The centaur nodded, pleased with himself. "As a matter of fact, yes. Mulch Diggims has been known to do such. I wonder how he learned how to do that." He looked thoughtful.

Artemis smiled slightly. "I should have known. But how does he connect with Jon Spiro?"

"Probably working for that creep if the pay checks are good." Julius sneered.

Artemis frowned slightly, in deep thought. "I don't think so. Mulch may be a thief, but I doubt he would have anything to do with a kidnapping. Unless…" He trailed off as something occurred to him. "Unless he was trying to protect Holly."

Julius and Foaly glanced at one another in horror. Artemis' eyes flashed with the idea of a challenge. All they had to do was find Mulch Diggims.

"Where is he?" Artemis asked anxiously, closing his eyes and massaging his temples with his fingers to process the information he had just learned. Foaly looked slightly worried when he turned from his computer. The red dot on the map he was just looking at said Mulch was not in the building. This they knew, but his location shocked them all and proved their fears. Jon Spiro's Mansion. Artemis opened his eyes slowly when he noticed the eerie silence.

"Well? What's the plan?" Foaly asked.

"We rescue Holly."

So, what do you think? Please review! Constructive criticism appreciated!


	2. Chapter II

Hi! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as it has all been revised. (Yay!) And thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!

Chapter II

Holly re-read the note in her hand and looked around the Shuttle station. Someone had sent her a warning, someone who had a lot of information on Jon Spiro. She was to come alone and meet him or her there. What she didn't know was that she was in a lot of danger.

Across from her were several goblins standing not far from a dark hallway. They licked their eyeballs stupidly, and flew away in fear, eyes widening when they noticed her LEP badge. Holly smirked. This wouldn't be hard after all, as long as she was wearing her green LEP uniform.

Something caught her attention from the dark hallway, and she looked around cautiously, before entering the corridor. She drew her Neutrino 2000 and held it out in front of her. "Come out, now!" Holly ordered in a firm tone.

A dark figure came up behind from the elf and grabbed her. Her form went limp as she was hit over the head a moment later.

When Holly woke, she found herself tied to a chair in some sort of room. There were no windows, the door was automatic, and the walls held the appearance of steel. There was no way out, as the only door opened from the outside.

Holly grunted as she tried to loosen the bonds on her hands and feet. As dark as it was, she could make out a pair of DNA cuffs. Though metal, an alarm would go off if the temperature of the captive's hands went down below 96 degrees. Also, it scanned hourly to verify one's fingerprints. Holly's head was throbbing and it took a moment for her to see straight. She froze when she heard a groan from across the room. "Who's there?" She called.

"Holly?" Mulch crawled towards her and she smiled in relief.

"Mulch, how did you get in here?"

He rubbed his throbbing head with his handcuffed hands. "The same way you did." He said ruefully.

"Any idea where we're at?"

Mulch nodded. "Jon Spiro's place. Although, this time I have to admit, he's been doing mighty well. You should see the outside!"

Holly tried to hide a smile. Mulch always cheered her up, even if the predicaments were bad.

"Too bad Arty isn't here, he could get us out in less than twenty minutes." The dwarf said.

Holly nodded. "The only problem with that is that he wouldn't know if I didn't show up for lunch and a cup of tea. We haven't seen each other for three years."

Mulch sat back against the wall and plucked a black beetle from his beard. Holly turned away in disgust as he popped it into his mouth. "What do you think Spiro's up to now?" She asked.

Mulch with his mouth full, mumbled, "I don't know, but Haven should have known he had escaped again. I don't understand it at all. You'd think Foaly would do a better job at his job."

Holly shook her head in puzzlement, and raised her eyebrow at her friend when she noticed what state he was in. He was trying to smile innocently, but wasn't doing a very good job of it. His cheeks turned a bright red, and he ducked away from Holly's now-knowing glance.

"Mulch, you wouldn't have anything to do with this, now would you?" Holly asked, smiling pleasantly at him.

The dwarf shook his head. "Oh, no, not at all! I wouldn't have anything to do with a Jon Spiro hologram, blocking messages, or anything of the sort!"

Holly groaned. "How long ago did you do this?"

Mulch grinned nervously at the elf. "A day or so ago."

Holly tried swatting him, but the chair and handcuffs kept her from doing so.

"A good paycheck, I suppose?" She grumbled through clinched teeth.

Mulch smiled almost dreamily. "I wish. But I had better reasons." He examined his fingernails casually.

Holly cocked an eyebrow at him, now curious to see what those 'better' reasons were.

"Spiro would not only have transported all Arty's money into his bank account, but he would also kidnap you. Besides, what are friends for if they don't protect each other?" Mulch looked very proud and pleased with himself.

"And you believed him?" Holly cried in unbelief.

Mulch looked her up and down. "Well, at least Arty is still rich."

Holly shook her head helplessly.

Back at Haven, Foaly thought that Artemis actually looked distressed and a little worried. He and Holly had dealt with the criminal a few times before, and he had every right to be worried. Holly could be seriously hurt. Artemis was in deep thought when he noticed that Julius and Foaly were staring at him.

Artemis shook himself out of his daze and went through the facts they had just learned. Jon was definitely trying to get Haven. He could easily gain entrance if he kidnapped Holly and used her for ransom. Simple, but ingenious. Foaly had been wondering how he could have possibly escaped jail a week ago without anyone knowing, but Artemis had been one step ahead of the technician.

Though last century, Spiro had used a hologram to make the guards at Valley Prison still think he was there. Even Artemis had to admit that this one was nothing like any he had ever seen. As long as anyone didn't touch him, he would be safe.

Artemis sighed and looked at his watch, surprised at the late hour. He said 'goodnight' to Foaly and Julius and headed towards his room. He shut his lap top down, and dropped into the desk chair. He heard a knock at the door, and frowned at having to get up again, but opened it a minute later to reveal Butler.

"Hello, old friend. Please come in." Artemis waved him to a chair, which the manservant took. Artemis sat down across from him.

"Sorry if I woke you, but I was wondering what you plan to do about Holly." Butler began. Artemis nodded. He had been forming a plan while sitting in Foaly's office, but he needed to work out the kinks before taking it into action. "I do believe we need to give Jon Spiro what he wants." Artemis' facial expressions remained impassive as he noticed the surprise in Butler's eyes.

"If he thinks we're willing to give him the Haven, he will give us Holly and Mulch." The youth continued.

Butler looked at him questionably. "And Mulch?"

Artemis nodded and pressed his folded fingers to his lips.

"Mulch is the only one that has been known for blocking any kind of messages. I assume he, too, has been kidnapped and one way to make him work is to give him a big paycheck or kidnap his best friend, Holly."

Butler nodded, still a little astonished at how well of a theory it was.

"If my theory is correct," Artemis continued, reading his mind, "we should meet him and do a little bargaining." He smiled confidently. This wouldn't be so hard after all.

Jon Spiro's smile was similar to Artemis'. The only difference, however, was that his was full of greed. He sat in his master bedroom with his lips pressed against his clasped hands, thinking, scheming. So far his plan was falling into place. Now that he had the elf and dwarf, he wouldn't have any trouble getting what he wanted.

He ventured down the hall to the elevator. He pushed the button that read 'basement', and ascended downward. Once reaching the prisoners' room, he typed his password into the number pad beside the door. The light shone green and the door slid open.

Holly and Mulch groaned in one accord at the sight of him. Jon Spiro sat down across from Holly and steepled his fingers. If she hadn't known where she was, Holly would have thought for a moment that Spiro and Artemis looked a lot alike. Artemis' wavy black hair, sapphire-blue eyes and handsome features were nothing like Spiro's blond hair and cunning green eyes, but the mannerisms were there. Each wielded a vampire-like smile that would make even the powerful feel quivers running up and down their spine.

_If only he was here now._ Holly thought, then silently scolded herself. Friends trusted each other, and even after he had kidnapped her, she still felt that lingering feeling of doubt. She realized then that she still didn't trust him completely. She was drawn out of her thoughts when Jon Spiro spoke.

"Holly, how nice of you to join us! And Mulch, thank you ever so much for blocking those messages. You certainly must show me how to do it. I'm sure Artemis is all ready on our trail now. My spies tell me that he has recently had contact with Haven. He will be joining us shortly, I can assure you." Jon Spiro's pleasant smile held menace.

Mulch and Holly were both taken aback. Did this mean he was planning to capture Artemis?

Holly squirmed in her chair, trying to loosen the bonds. The rope around her waist cut into her skin, and her thin LEP uniform did little to protect it. Jon Spiro laughed at her then, it was a very wicked laugh and Holly shuddered when she met his cold, icy eyes.

He left them a minute later. The prisoners could hear his laughter all the way down the hall. When Holly was sure he was gone, she turned quickly to Mulch. "Mulch, try to find something to loosen these ropes. We need to warn Artemis."

He nodded and took a little pocket knife from his shoe that he had hidden there when he was taken captive. Mulch moved behind Holly, and started cutting through the rope around her waist and then moved to her ankles. The knife was dull, but it was the only hope they had then.

What do you think? Review and review!


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Jon Spiro typed quickly on his computer. He had just sent a holographic message to Haven, and they would receive it within the half hour, thought Jon. He smiled in satisfaction. Everything was going as planned.

Artemis nodded in expectation when Foaly received the message sent by Jon Spiro. He listened attentively as he let it all sink in. So Spiro wanted to meet. The instructions were that only he himself and one other were to meet him at his mansion the next day at noon.

It was soon decided that Julius was to accompany him. Artemis and Julius had had their disagreements in the past, but Artemis felt better knowing the Commander was coming with him.

Even though Spiro's mansion had been covered with an invisible shield, Artemis was aware of its location. Foaly had recently invented ingenious x-ray contacts that would reveal the layout of the mansion and any traps that happened to be hidden. Spiro hadn't bothered giving Artemis directions; he was a genius, after all, and would be able to figure it out. There, he had said, he would trade Holly and Mulch for Haven.

Artemis glanced at his watch, noting it had just turned ten, then started typing on his laptop. He hacked into Spiro's security cameras, with little trouble, and located Holly and Mulch. He noted their state, and reminded himself he would need to either break off the handcuffs or locate the keys.

"Hmm." He set up one of Foaly's recent inventions to his laptop. The invention was made to see through objects. Unlike the contacts, it lit up certain areas where motion sensors, bombs, etc were hidden. Foaly had proudly stated that the invention was called the Ex-ray Vison Camera, another wonderful design that Artemis couldn't help but admire. He smiled with satisfaction when he saw the keys hanging in Jon Spiro's master bedroom inside a box on a stand, surrounded by red lasers. Butler could easily manage that procedure, thought Artemis.

A half hour later, Julius, Butler, and Artemis were flying in his private jet, heading towards the criminal's mansion. They landed in due time.

They had only minutes to set up, but that would be sufficient. Foaly had given them all small microphones and ear devices that melted into their skin and took on the same color as their skin tone.

Butler was surprised at how well it coordinated with their skin color. Julius noticed and told them, "Foaly had them made for you."

The bodyguard nodded.

"Are you ready?" Artemis asked, patiently. They nodded a second time. "Now Butler, you're not supposed to be here, so I want you to sneak in and grab those keys I told you about. Be careful of any other traps you might find along the way. When you have them, I'll sneak away, meet up with you, and we'll both get Holly and Mulch. Understood?"

Butler nodded again.

"I already disabled the security cameras, so you should be safe." Artemis finished.

Butler disappeared a minute later. Julius and Artemis placed the contacts on their eyes and proceeded towards the mansion. A servant opened the door before they reached it. The mansion was impressive, even to Artemis. The carpet was a rich red and tapestries decorated the walls. _So he likes feeling like royalty. Interesting, _thought Artemis. The servant escorted them to a room. Jon Spiro rose from his chair when he saw them.

"Right on time, as always, Artemis." Spiro smiled pleasantly at them. His eyes were cold as he surveyed them. Artemis' face remained impassive as he took a seat across from him. The room they were sitting in was the living room on the third floor. The curtains were an expensive red fabric, and they matched the floors, much like the rest of the house. Artemis noticed the five cameras just in that room and was glad he had disabled them, though it didn't show on his face.

The servant looked nervous as she brought a tray of tea cups into them. Jon Spiro dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Julius had never had tea before, and when he took a sip, more like a gulp, a disgusted look passed over his face. Artemis hid a smile.

"Gentlemen, I would like to propose a proposition. You give me Haven peacefully, and I'll give you the elf and the dwarf. I assure you they have not been harmed, but that could change very soon." Spiro's eyes showed the truth of the warning. Artemis pretended that he was in deep thought, and didn't hear the man sitting opposite him when he spoke. Only when Spiro repeated himself, did Artemis look up.

"Well?" The man asked again impatiently.

Artemis sighed and his shoulders slumped. His dark blue eyes showed defeat. "We have no choice, then. But please, don't hurt her." He pleaded.

A smile of satisfaction showed on his enemy's face. "Of course not." Jon Spiro tried to look offended and a little hurt.

Artemis laughed inwardly, his plan was working. He set his cup down on the table. "Will you excuse me? I need to use the restroom."

Spiro nodded, his eyes narrowed to little slits. "Third hallway, second door on your right." His eyes followed Artemis out of the room until he disappeared from sight.

Artemis hurried to the nearest elevator. Butler was there waiting for him, covered in camfoil. He handed Artemis the keys and descended with him. Artemis counted the doors along the hallway until he came to the fifth one with a number code on it. He took out a fingerprint kit from his pocket and dusted for prints on the numbers. Pushing the darkest prints first, he was able to type in the password.

"I'm in." He whispered, knowing Foaly's invention would be able to pick up the sound of his voice.

Foaly's voice came over the wire. "Great! But please hurry, Spiro will suspect something if you're gone long."

Artemis nodded even though the centaur couldn't see him.

The door slid open a moment later to reveal a fighting Mulch and Holly.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

Mulch continued cutting through the bonds, despite her protests. "It wouldn't hurt if you would hold still!"

"I am holding still!" Holly argued.

"Are not!"

"Are to!" Holly stopped when she saw Artemis. Her words died on her lips, but she covered a minute later with a, "It's about time you got here! I've been tied to this chair for a week now!"

Artemis smiled her.

" Come on, we need to hurry, Julius is distracting Jon." A voice said beside him.

"Butler?" Mulch asked.

"Yes, the plane isn't far, but we need to hurry." Artemis said, coming up behind Holly.

"What are you doing?" She asked in surprise, and tried to turn around so she could look at him. He held up a pair of keys for her to see.

"Hold still." He commanded her gently. This time Holly didn't protest. She rubbed her wrists when they were free while Artemis untied the bonds on her ankles.

"What about me?" Mulch demanded when Artemis helped Holly sit up. She had been so tightly bond that she was had not been sitting up properly.

She smiled at him, and their eyes locked. It had been so long since she'd seen him. He'd grown more handsome and his sapphire-colored eyes were warm as he looked at her. They continued staring at each other in some kind of daze that only they were in. Butler cleared his throat and Mulch looked from Artemis to Holly in confusion. Artemis shook his head and turned away. Mulch was soon free and they all hurried down the hall to the nearest exit. Holly and Mulch were slow from being held captive for so long. Artemis caught Holly by the elbow when she stumbled.

"Thanks." She said and they exchanged smiles. His blue eyes were no longer cold and icy, but warm and sympathetic. Caring. Holly had only seen this side once before. Artemis' smile disappeared when he realized what had happened. His eyes returned to normal, and he released her elbow. He scolded himself silently. Why did this keep happening? Why couldn't he just stay composed as always?

"Come on." His voice was like freezing water, and to Holly it felt like a big blow. As if he had slapped her. She was disappointed and she gritted her teeth. Why did she care so much?

Artemis was about to say something else- it hurt him to see her so hurt, though he didn't understand why-when his jet lifted up into the air. He was too confused to think straight. Then his thoughts hit him like a thunderbolt. Jon Spiro had known what he was planning the whole time. Artemis clinched his teeth.

A goblin from the pilot's seat smiled smugly at the genius before the jet sped away. Holly turned to Artemis frantically. "Artemis, what are we going to do?"

He had no time to answer her. He didn't have a plan. For once in his life, he didn't have a back-up plan. It had all seemed so fool-proof.

Jon Spiro waved and sneered from the dining room window. Artemis returned the look. He grabbed Holly and Mulch by the hands and pulled them along as he hurried back toward the building. Holly shot him a, 'Are you insane?' look. He started running, almost dragging them along.

The door opened automatically and they followed him to a room filled with shuttles. Holly stumbled and fell, and before Artemis could help her up, Jon Spiro and three of his guards appeared through the doorway. Spiro picked up the elf from her auburn curly hair and placed his knife at her throat. The LEP officer's fear showed in her hazel eyes, though her face remained calm.

Julius looked enraged and ready to blow. His face turned various shades of purple as he looked on the scene.

Artemis started towards her slowly. "I suggest you let her go." He warned coolly. If Holly hadn't known him so well, she wouldn't have seen the fear in his eyes. Even then, his expression was almost unreadable.

Jon Spiro chuckled evilly. His eyes flashed. "Why, Arty? What will you do to save your little girlfriend?"

Artemis heard Foaly laugh loudly over the microphone. "Oh, shut up." He murmured. Foaly started laughing even harder, that is until he realized that Holly had a knife at her throat. Jon Spiro's face seemed to be in graven with scorn as he moved the knife closer against her skin.

Holly suddenly thought of something. She motioned to Artemis with her eyes. He nodded slightly in understanding.

Butler clenched his fists at the man but he only smirked at the body guard's frustration. Artemis nodded slightly at Mulch, and he grinned. The dwarf unbuttoned the flap on his rear-end and let out a burst of gas in the direction of the criminal. He looked clearly surprised and disgusted. Artemis, Holly, Julius and Butler had all held their breath. They knew better. Spiro's hold on Holly had lessened and she was able to escape his grasp. Artemis jumped towards Spiro, tackling him.


End file.
